How The Grinch Stole Christmas:What Happened After The Movie
by PurdeyChild
Summary: I DO NOT OWN how the Grinch stole Christmas or any of the Characters. no copy right intended. Don't we all want to know what happened after the is is one of my MANY guesses. I wrote this a long time ago so yeah it's not great. If you like it I may write more of the Grinch. i love Martha and The Grinch one of my OTPs so it's wonderful writing about both of them :-)


All the Whos had left Mnt. Crumpet after a wonderful Christmas feast at the Grinch's house, who would've thought the grinch would have taken part in any christmas activity.

he slumped into his big chair and looked at max he acctually smiled not an evil smile but a sweet smile as if he were finally happy. He was so relaxed and comfortble, he pulled off his santa hat and gave a sigh not of relief but of happiness, There was a loud knock at his door

"Now who could this be? haven't they saw me enough today?"

he walked over to the door looked out the peephole he couldn't believe it he opened the door to welcome no other than Martha May, he was honered to see her, even though he had saw her all day.

"please come in, now what is it i can do for you?"

"i just thought that theres no point both of us sitting home all alone on christmas evening, everyone else is with their family or friends"

"why aren't you with family or friends?"

"But i am, I'm with my boyfriend" she replied with a smirk

"wait what? me? y-your b-b-boyfriend?" he wasn't sure if she was joking or not

"well i didn't give up that big fancy ring for nothing" she giggled

he looked at her with a sweet friendly smile not his usual mischeviuos evil smile.

"please sit down, can i get you anything to drink?"

"no thanks, do you need any help? you know, tidying away the dishes or clearing anything?"

"well you could clear... my mind Martha" He said this in a soft tone of voice

"oh whats wrong Grinchy?"

he was shocked to hear this she had only called him this once before; one time in class, it brought back only a few good memories, since he only did have a few.

"well being stuck in a cave for 30 years you sort of just kinda forget everything and seeing all the whos today made me feel warm and somewhat happy, i've not been happy for such a long time".

or maybe it wasn't the whos that made him happy but one very special who; the who that made all other whos happy: Martha May Whovier.

"well what can i say being a walking ornament to Augustus was very great either, i thought about what i was going to do for a long time and about every one of my thoughts had something to do with you Grinch"

"what do you mean Martha?"

"well i was going to run away and come up here but then i thought you probably wouldn't want to see me then i thou-"

"wait what? i wouldn't want to see you? Martha you're the only person i have wanted to see! I have to get this off my Chest, Martha May i have a confession"

"well?"

there was a slight pause

"what is it Grinchy?"

there it was again "grinchy" he loved it he felt wild when she said this, should he do what he has wanted to do for a very very long time? just throw her down and kiss her, or just wait?

"well Martha, heres what i have to say, there has been no other person in this horrid life that i have admired so much than... well...you!"

he let out a load of air that had filled up in his lungs then drew his eyes from the floor to her Gorgeuos big blue eyes.

she put her hands behind his head without any hassel and just went for it, she kissed him, she was really kissing him. All that was going through her head was that she couldn't believe this the only person she had ever wanted to kiss, was kissing her then and there.

The Grinch was in awe he couldn't believe it ether he wanted more but thought it was too much maybe it wasn't who knows?

they stopped and looked at each other with an expresion of love on their faces. The Clock started Chiming.

"It can't be 10 O'clock already is it?" he looked up to the clock bang on 10pm

"i better get going then"

"no, wait, would you like to spend the night here" he sounded very shy

what was he thinking ofcourse she didnt want to spend the night in a messy cave filled with clutter and garbage he knew the answer was no

"ofcourse Grinchy i'd love to"

now theres an answer he wasn't expecting to hear

"I'll go get some of my stuff...Would you like to come with me?"

he looked at her and remembered no one was scared of him anymore and there wouldn't be any havoc if he did go into the village. He just nodded and walked to the door with her before putting on his cloak, They opened the door and stepped outside to see the small Village covered in Christmas lights and Decoratations they just admired the veiw for a while he put his arm around her waist. a tear came to her eye.

"What's wrong Martha?"

"oh nothing it's just seeing this wonderful sight has made me speechless it gorgeous," her voice was soft "Shall we be going then?"

"Yes i don't want you getting too cold with just that little shawl on"

he gave her his cloak and then he picked her up she was confused

"Grinchy? where are you taking me? Don't we go down that way?"

he took her to the garbage chute. She didn't really understand what was going on. The next thing she knew she was holding onto him tighlty as they were sliding down this strange tunnell.

"oh so that's where you came from yesterday?"

"yes! what do you think?" he sounded very proud of himself

"Well it's one way to make an entrance"

he pulled her up off the floor, they were face to face just smiling at each other. They walked to her house the streets were basically empty as they got to her door she put the key in the lock then;

"MARTHA!" a voice came from behind them she turned around to see no ther that Augustus. She had a shocked look on her face she didn't want to seem rude but she also wanted to be with the Grinch.

"oh.. um.. Hello Augustus" she looked at the ground," there was an akward silence as Augustus just looked at her with nothing but love

"I'll go get my stuff now"

"stuff? What Stuff?" Augustus was curious to what she was talking about and what was going on

she left the door open but scurried up stairs she heard the conversation going on down stairs

"you just watch what you're doing with her! she deserves better than you!" Augutus was obviosly jelous he was so harsh he walked out the house and slammed the door behind him!

Grinch was worrying now he started talking to himself "What if Martha doesn't even like me? is she just doing this to make Augustus Jelous or maybe she doesnt deserve me!"

she heard this and shouted him up stairs

"Grinchy? can you come up here please?"

he walked up the stair with a cared look on his face as much as he tryed to hide it he simply couldn't

"Don't listen to him sweetheart, I love you and don't you think for a momment that i don't"

"but he's right Martha, You deserve so much better than...Me!" he clenched his jaw holding back tears

she grabbed his chin in her small hand and pulled his face towards hers

"look at me! i love you more than anything and i'll tell you this i'm not letting that excuse of a "man" get between us"

he smiled and a small tear ran down his cheek

"so we going back up this mountain?" she said in a friendly sweet tone

"No, whats the point we should just stay here since we're down and it's late" he picked her up and put her into her bedroom he dropped her onto the bed. He pinned her down and started to kiss her she didn't even try to stop him.

It was early morning about 7 o'clock and Martha Opened her eyes, she woke up to Grinch laying beside her cuddling into her she was happy. She started to play with his chest hair he purred like a big cat.

"Morning Martha" his eyes were still closed but he wa smiling

"morning" she giggled

she sat up on her bed and flipped her hair to one side

"Breakfast sweetheart?"

He nodded and got up out of her luxerious bed to pull her back down and kiss her

THE END


End file.
